Slifer the Sky Dragon
Slifer the Sky Dragon in fan-fics. Stats Attack Points: X000 (10,000) Defense Points: X000 (10,000) Special Abilities: Can destroy 3 monsters with 1 blast. Every new monster your opponent summons automatically loses 2000 Attack or Defense Points depending on the mode they're played in. If the monster's Attack or Defense Points are reduced to zero because of this, destroy the monster. If all 3 of the gods of Egypt are out they can all attack directly. Appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! X - Twenty years after the Ceremonial Battle, Yugi still has Slifer, along with the rest of the God Cards. During the gang's Junior Year at the Academy, during a Teacher's Tournament, Yugi managed to call all three God Cards onto the field. When Kaiba used Polymerization to combine his three dragons into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Yugi used Slifer's second mouth to reduce the Ultimate Dragon's attack by 2000, but Kaiba used Reverse Trap to reverse that effect. Slifer was then fused with the other God Cards to create Horakhty. Shortly after Tag, Seth, and Darin gained their Millennium Items, Pegasus created a new set of God Cards and promised them as the prize for the top three Duelists in a New Duelist Kingdom. Slifer would go to the runner-up, and that was Darin. High School Adventures - When Pegasus entrusted the Ishtars with the Egyptian God Cards, Marik guarded Slifer. When Atem's about to duel Marik's twin brother, Malik, who stole the Winged Dragon of Ra, Marik gave Atem Slifer to assist him in the duel to save his and Mana's lives. Atem sacrifices King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight to summon Slifer. He then tries to attack with it, but Malik was able to revive Ra and take the attack. Malik then used Ra's Phoenix ability to destroy Slifer. Atem later used Monster Reborn to revive Slifer and use him to defend Obelisk from an attack by Ra. The Little Dark Magician Girl - Slifer, along with the other God Monsters, is one of the deities of the Ka World. Under the guidance of the spirit of his father, Atem called out Slifer and combined him with Ra and Obelisk to summon Horakhty, who then defeated Vivian, the Mythic Dragon. Yugi Moto - Slifer is one of the Egyptian God Monsters that only a yami can control. Yami showed them to Yugi to provide a visual example of his power compared to his imprissonment by the Millennium Puzzle. Yami then had Slifer and Ra nudge Yugi and Tea together to make them see that their happiness was more important than Yami's. The Return of Anubis - When Anubis appeared to Yami, he had Slifer and the other gods attack Anubis twice, but both times failed. The Egypt King - Among the Egyptian God Monsters is a serpentine dragon whose name will only be known to the chosen Pharaoh. During Atem's confrontation with Aknadin, Atem was instructed by his father to call out the gods. Atem then realized the name of the serpentine dragon and summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon. Slifer then attacked the creature Aknadin summoned, but the attack ultimately failed, so Atem then merged Slifer with the other two gods to form Horakhty. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) - Yami used Slifer to defend Tea from a pack of Silver Fangs. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 - Yami used Slifer to defend Mana from a pack of Silver Fangs. The Wimp of Duel Academy - you are Abel to use them in a duel Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King - Once Yami Marik attacked first, Atem summoned Slifer to strike back but it was cut down by Ra. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Yugi Moto Category:The Egypt King Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Lion King Category:Egyptian God Cards